


A New Discovery

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Food, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst decides Peridot needs to take it easy, and what better way to do that then experience the the joys of eating?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Discovery

Amethyst shovelled a handful of potato chips into her mouth. With the bag in one hand and her hip on the other, she watched Peridot hard at work. Peridot's eyes were glued to various blueprints, parts for the drill, and tools. Amethyst was amazed someone beside's Pearl could focus on one thing for so long, especially if that thing was utterly boring, like the task of working on the drill. Amethyst was no fool, she was well aware about how important the drill was to deal with the cluster. But she knew it was unhealthy to obsess about one thing for so long. 

She munched on another handful of chips, loudly chewing them as she stood behind Peridot. Peridot let out an annoyed grunt as Amethyst ate away. She finally turned away from the project, now face to face with her.

"Sup, nerd?" Amethyst asked, her mouth still full with half chewed chips.

"Must you consume whatever that is so loudly?!" Peridot hissed, glaring daggers at her.

"It's called food." Amethyst replied, taking a quick moment to swallow before speaking again. "And yes, I do."

"Well, can you do it elsewhere? I have important things that must be done!" she was about to turn around and return to work on her the drill until Amethyst grabbed her shoulder. 

"All you ever do is work, work, work! It's boring, I thought you were fun." Amethyst groaned.

"Your easy going personality both amazes and terrifies me." she said, eyes narrowing. "Considering the cluster is beneath us and could hatch at anytime." 

"Ugh, you're worst then Pearl sometimes." Amethyst huffed. "And I rarely ever say that, she doesn't constantly work on the drill." she muttered. Eating another large and crunchy handful much to the annoyance of Peridot. 

"That's because she's a clod, now if you excuse me-"

Peridot was about to turn back around but Amethyst grabbed her shoulder yet again. 

"No way, you work too hard, it's boring!" she stated. "It's about time you do something else, you're worst then Pearl sometimes."

"And do what? Wait until the cluster hatches and destroy this miserable planet?" Peridot asked, her tone dry and unamused by Amethyst's antics. 

But she wasn't going to give up on Peridot so easily. Watching her work for such a long amount of time was an utter eyesore. 

"Coooome on!" Amethyst whined, refusing to let go of her arm. "Just for an hour!"

"I have important things to attend to." she protested.

"One hour, that's it. We won't even go far! Come on, Peridot. Think of this as a chance to gain more first hand knowledge about earth culture." Amethyst added. Steven was with Connie, Garnet was in search of Malachite (or whatever was left of Lapis Lazuli and Jasper by now) and Pearl had gem business to attend to. So it was just her overseeing Peridot's work. Which was just as boring as watching paint dry, since working on the drill was all Peridot ever did. "Please?" 

"Ugh! Fine!" Peridot finally agreed then out out an annoyed sigh. 

"Awesome!" a wide smile was soon plastered on Amethyst's face. Finally, time to introduce Peridot to fun. And what better way to do that then show her the joys of eating? "I have the perfect idea, come on!"

And with that being said Amethyst began to drag Peridot back to the temple eagerly. She more or less kicked the door down to the temple and got Peridot settled onto the sofa. 

"What exactly are you planning?" Peridot questioned, raising an eye brow.

"You're gonna try food!" she replied gleefully.

"Food, you mean that earth substance you consume so often?" the curious look on her face faded and was replaced with confusion. "Why would I have any desire to try that?"

"It will be fun, try some and you might love it!" Amethyst mused happily as she surveyed the cupboards and fridges for food, looking for that perfect food for Peridot. 

"Hands on experience does sound useful. Very well then, what will you have me consume?" 

That question was the one thing Amethyst was struggling with. What to feed Peridot? She doubted Peridot would be willing to eat anything of the odd combinations of food Amethyst enjoyed, non-food items were out of the question, and she wanted to give Peridot something fun and exciting without being too intimidating for her. Find that perfect balance of fun but approachable was difficult. What would work? Tacos? Too spicy. Taffy? Too chewy. Crackers? Too boring. She pouted and scanned the freezer, there had to be something here! She picked up a carton of vanilla ice cream.

Yeah, this could work! Ice cream was soft and vanilla was a simple flavour. But why stop there? Ice cream was delicious on its own, but one could get creative with it as well. Chocolate sauce, sprinkles, whip cream, and other toppings didn't seem like anything that would cause Peridot to put off eating. And it did add that creative edge Amethyst wanted. So a sundae for Peridot it was!

"It's called a sundae." Amethyst placed a large blue bowl in front of Peridot. From there she added two generous scoops of vanilla ice cream to the bowl. Then she traveled around the kitchen, looking for anything that would be an appropriate topping. Chocolate sauce, whip cream, cherries, nuts, and of course plenty of colourful sprinkles. She handed Peridot a spoon and grinned. "Eat up."

Peridot's face scrunched up as she stared at the sundae. Using her spoon she scooped up a spoonful, making sure to get a bit of everything into the scoop.

"I'm not sure about this..." she replied, eyes locked on the spoonful, studying it intensely.

"It will be fine, it's completely harmless. Even a nerd like you can handle this. Here, watch me." Amethyst quickly left to get her own spoon and helped herself to a large and messy spoonful. Chocolate sauce and whip cream smeared her lips as she swallowed, then she licked the sticky mess off of her lips. "See? It tastes great! Nothing to worry about." she reassured.

Peridot took a final moment to glance uneasily at the spoonful before her.

"Are you sure it's safe?"

"Yup, look Peri, if you don't want to eat it you don't have to." Although she really looked forward to Peridot trying food, Amethyst knew better then to push her too hard. It was just sheer luck she managed to talk Peridot into abandoning work on the drill for awhile. Eating might be too much of a leap for her. "I can just eat it myself."

"No, no, it's fine. I wanted first hand experience and I'm getting it." she stared at the spoonful for a few more second before she finally ate. 

"Well?" Amethyst asked, eyes widen in anticipation for her response. 

"It's unusual, Homeworld has nothing like it." Peridot replied. 

"But do you like it?" 

"Yes, I think I very much do like it." 

"Go on have some more!" Amethyst encouraged. "Eat as much as you want." Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but for a split second she thought she small the faintest of smiles on Peridot's face. 

Armed with the little silver spoon, Peridot immediately began to dig in to the ice cream sundae before her. It was adorable really, it reminded Amethyst of how when Steven was younger, she would fix him up sugary treats like this when the others weren't around to nag about heathy food. But of course there was a downside to this, and Amethyst only remembered it a second too late.

"Yo, Peri... you might want to sl-"

Peridot stopped eating, the spoon fell to the floor, she clutched her head. Oh dear, brain freeze...

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" Peridot screeched. "I SHOULD HAD KNOWN BETTER THEN TO TRUST YOU!" 

"It's called brain freeze, you get it if you eat something cold too fast." Amethyst explained. "It's totally normal."

"YOU CALL MY HEAD FEELING LIKE IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE NORMAL?!" she screamed, then shoved her face into one of the pillows of the couch. "I hate earth..."

"Give it a few seconds, it will go away on its own." she reassured, watching Peridot cope with the sudden brain freeze.

The door swung open, Amethyst glanced over. There stood Garnet, soaking wet from exploring the ocean, and judging by the lack of a six armed unstable fusion, the search for Malachite had turned up fruitless yet again.

She glanced Peridot, who's face was still concealed with a pillow, her moans of discomforted were muffled.

"What happened?" Garnet asked, turning to Peridot.

"Got Peridot to try ice cream, then she got brain freeze." Amethyst explain with a shrug of her shoulders. "She'll be fine soon." she looked back at Peridot. "Next time we're try something less cold. Like hot chocolate or maybe cake?"

"Peridot?" Garnet asked as Peridot slowly lifted her head from the plush pillow. "Did you shape shift a digestive system before you ate?"

"A what now?"

"Whoops..." Amethyst replied, chuckling weakly. "I... uhh.. forgotten about that part."


End file.
